


The Story of E (The Wager Remix)

by afrocurl



Series: remixes and such [30]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, BDSM, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Dom/sub, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Charles and Sebastian have a wager for who can keep Erik after their little game in the club.





	The Story of E (The Wager Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Story of E](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268185) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



> Like the original, this doesn't represent any proper care in D/s relationships or sex in general.

Charles looked at the blissed out face of Sebastian’s boy and fell.

Hard.

It wasn’t a shock that Charles would look at that gorgeous sub and want, but it was difficult to know that the object of his desire - the man who had asked if he had pleased Charles before asking after his own Dom’s satisfaction - wasn’t his.

It was possible to alter the status quo, however. Leaving Erik to come down from his own bliss was only possible because Azazel and Emma were happy to coax the boy down, and he had already had more than his fair share of that boy.

“Sebastian, come with me,” Charles said as he looked down at that beautiful creature. Sebastian, for all that he had done with his own sub, was a man who cared little for using that boy to his full potential.

Obvious that Erik - the boy - was taken care of, but not well taken care of.

Sebastian followed sedately behind Charles, lingering for what reason Charles failed to surmise. Erik had been beautiful, but Sebastian had rarely looked at his sub.

Inside one of the many studies Charles had for myriad uses, he poured himself a thumb of whiskey. “Do you want one?” he asked Sebastian.

“Of course,” Sebastian said, cool as ever. “What is it you want to discuss?”

“Your boy Erik. You’re fond of him?”

“Fond enough. He’s well trained and well behaved.”

“But you don’t love him?” Charles pressed.

“Why would I love something I own.”

Charles tsked. “Because he’s a gorgeous creature who needs affection.”

Sebastian had no emotion as he looked at Charles. “He’s property.”

“Then I suggest a wager, if you will. I’m fond of your boy after today, and I think you’ll leave him to someone else the minute you tire of his pretty face. Whoever brings Erik to orgasm when we start again tomorrow shall have him?”

Sebastian took a long sip of his drink. “I suppose that works. He is sometimes difficult.”

Charles doubted Erik was difficult at all, merely that Sebastian was too willful and not good at coaxing a proper relationship; Sebastian probably felt he still had all the power when he and Erik were alone.

There was nothing more that Charles wanted to do than to prove Sebastian wrong. Perhaps even find a way to keep him out of the club in the future.

-

Blindfolded yet again, Erik looked stunning, ready and willing for whatever came his way.

Charles nodded at Sebastian, who took his time to untie his robe. Delaying this game was rather torturous, but Charles could wait. He knew that as a younger man, he would be more flexible with Erik. 

Moreover, Charles felt as if he understood Erik in those hours they spent together yesterday; Charles had brought Erik off three times in seven hours, but had also seen what specifically had turned Erik on while they were playing, and while others played with Erik.

This should be easy.

-

Sebastian had brought Erik to orgasm two times in the fives hours he had been allotted, though Charles knew he wouldn’t be tested until tomorrow. It was only fair to give Erik some time for recovery.

Charles planned more and more of his five hours as if it were the most important assignment he had in years.

-

It only took Charles four hours for Erik to come three times: one from a blowjob that left Charles with a tang in his mouth, one from a combination of nipple clamps and and a dildo, and the last from Charles’ cock in Erik’s mouth and a vibrator to Erik’s arse.

Charles was smug, Sebastian looked crestfallen and Erik was blissed out.

All in all, Charles felt he was right to be smug. Erik would be his in a manner of hours.

“Now, Erik, I know you’re tired, but I have some news,” Sebastian started, “I will be leaving you to Charles’ care from now.”

Erik nodded, though he looked out of sorts still. 

“Erik, you’ll be well cared for now,” Charles slowly added, noting just how glazed over Erik’s eyes still looked.

“Yes, Charles,” was all Erik said before he moved towards the couch, in need of a nap. Charles would stay with him and ease him back up before explaining all of this in more details.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta was amazing! Thanks [redacted]!


End file.
